This invention relates to a sound system for use in conjunction with an electrical instrument and, in particular, to a combination speaker and microphone assembly for connecting the instrument to a public address system.
Many musical instruments that are in use today use electric amplifiers to increase the level of sound and to extend the tonal qualities of the instrument. In the case of bands or the like, which are playing to relatively large audiences, the amplified sound of the instrument is usually passed on to a public address system which carries the sound to various parts of the theater or hall in which the performance is taking place. It is customary for the musician to position a separate public address microphone in front of the amplifier cabinet. The musician, while he is playing, generally listens to his amplifier and not the public address system. Accordingly, the sound that he is hearing is oftentimes quite different from that heard by the audience. Variations in sound can be produced by simply improperly positioning the microphone in respect to the amplifier or turning the microphone so that its pickup pattern is facing in the wrong direction. Similarly, by placing the microphone too far away from the amplifier, background noise and the undesirable effects of studio acoustics will be picked up by the public address system. Support stands are available for adjustably mounting a public address microphone in relation to an amplifier. The stand generally includes a platform upon which the amplifier cabinet is seated and a swivel mount for supporting the microphone in front of the cabinet. The stand is typically a large, bulky assembly that is difficult to transport, is generally unsightly to the audience and poses an obstruction to the performer while he is on stage. While the stand does more or less bring the public address system and the amplifier together, it does not solve the problem of faithfully relating the instrument sound heard by the performer to that heard by the audience.